Tony Faye and the Demigod Princess: Part II
by Tony166
Summary: Tony Faye and Arianna Reynolds return into action to rescue Artemisia from the deep depths of Mount Tartarus in this supercharged sequel.


I do not own Star Wars, Skyrim, DC Comics, Man of Steel, Batman v Superman, Greek mythology, Middle-Earth, or 300: Rise of an Empire. I only own my original characters and original settings. I also do not own any name brands featured in this story.

Time: Three days after the demise of Marley Belle.

A new battle hangs in the balance.

My name is still Tony Faye, I'm still twenty-two years old, and I still live in Jessup, Maryland.

After defeating Marley Belle at the Jedi Temple, on the planet of Coruscant, I've been at my house eating, drinking, sleeping in, and relaxing with Arianna Reynolds, the blonde-haired, hazel green-eyed demigoddess I befriended last weekend.

I've been teaching Arianna how to make eggs, forge weapons, and become more advanced with older weapons I have laid my hands on in ages. We've also been getting fresh air and sitting the rooftop of my house looking at the moon and the blowing of the trees during the day.

The time for heroes is on the rise and there are many heroes who can't sit back and do nothing.

It all started on a rainy Wednesday afternoon and I was checking for flood activity in my basement as Arianna was putting black eyeliner on as she was wearing a yellow off-the-shoulder t-shirt with black yoga pants and pink and white low-tops. I was wearing an oversized black t-shirt with short sleeves and beige cargo pants with black and white Chucks as my hair was picked out and my black glasses with clear lenses weren't damaged.

As I stopped looking in the basement for molded water and horrid smells, in which there was no flood activity, I returned back upstairs and washed my hands to get something to eat.

While I was getting something to eat after washing my hands, I started to make contact with Arianna, knowing that she wanted to talk to me.

"Hey, Arianna," I said, "How are you?"

"I'm good," said Arianna, "How about you?"

"I'm doing pretty well."

"That's good."

"I like hanging out with you."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"That's wonderful to hear from a beautiful person like you."

"Yeah. I like the fact that you say a mouthful of important stuff and not get tired of it."

"Yeah. That's me."

As we were talking, Arianna and I were encountered by Artemisia, who had taken a portal from Solberry to Earth.

"Artemisia," I said, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you two and to see what you warriors were doing on your vacation."

"We're not doing anything big," Arianna said to Artemisia, "We're just relaxing and hanging out."

"Are you serious, Arianna?" Artemisia asked Arianna with a smile.

"Yes, mother."

"That's wonderful. I have regained my magic."

"You got magic?" I asked Artemisia in a stunned manner.

"Yes, Tony. I lost it when Arianna was born, but got it back by meditating and exercising."

"Is there something that we need to be informed of while you're here?" I asked Artemisia.

"Yes, Tony. There is a crisis coming. A huge crisis that will wipe out everything and everyone in the galaxy. If all the powers of every warrior fade, the tyrannical beast known as Draga will escape and every planet including Earth will be ruined."

"I will never leave Earth." I told Artemisia.

"Me neither." said Arianna.

"One day, you two will know that you both cannot always have breaks while a fight goes on."

"We know, mother."

"I'll be leaving now." Artemisia told Arianna and me.

"We'll see you around." I said to Artemisia.

"Yes. Hopefully."

After Artemisia left for Solberry, in which she most likely deals with her own stuff, Arianna and I sat in silence for a while.

After she visits us, Artemisia then goes to the Underworld, and meets with the Greek gods known as Zeus, Poseidon, and Ares, in order to help them persuade Hades to rebuild Mount Tartarus with their help.

"Great Zeus," said Artemisia, "Hades is your brother and he has no power."

"Yes, Artemisia," said Zeus, "I know."

"What must we do?" Poseidon asked.

"We need every warrior in the universe to take a stand with us." said Ares.

"We need to move to meet Hades," said Zeus, "Quickly now."

As they walked to meet Hades, Zeus, Poseidon, Ares, and Artemisia encounter Tartarus, the great prison of the Underworld.

"This is Tartarus," said Artemisia, "I've read about this before at the library on Solberry."

As the four deities stand around, Hades appears and tells them that he knows of their plan.

"Hello, my friends," said Hades, "I know what you all are trying to do."

"Yes," Artemisia said to Hades, "We are trying to help you rebuild Tartarus and bring peace to the galaxy."

"Is that so, cosmic goddess?" Hades asked Artemisia.

"Yes, Hades. We want to help you."

"I know what you are up to."

"What?"

As they stand in front of Hades, Zeus, Poseidon, Ares, and Artemisia are encountered and attacked by undead soldiers known as the Rakhai, who shoot out fire from their hands and attack with swords.

"Look out!" Poseidon exclaimed.

"Zeus!" Ares yelled, "Get the one above you!"

As they were fighting off Rakhai, Poseidon and Ares were critically injured and managed to escape to Solberry by teleporting through a portal.

The fight ends with Zeus betraying Artemisia and working with Hades, knocking her out unconscious and taking her two swords.

"Death and destruction will come." said Zeus.

"We shall drain her power and take it for Draga." said Hades.

After Artemisia is captured, the walls of Tartarus break and unleash monsters that go to other worlds.

Back in Jessup, at the grocery store, Tony and Arianna are getting food for the week and paying for it, until a disturbance hits them with a loud high-pitched scream.

"Everyone get out!" A grocery store employee yelled as a Cave Troll came running.

Everyone except for Arianna and I stayed behind to fight off the Cave Troll and the group of Rakhai that was with it, magically making an E-11 blaster rifle and a broadsword from the Crusades appear in our hands.

"I'm goin' for the Troll," I said to Arianna, "You take the undead douchebags."

"Alright." Arianna replied.

I shot the Cave Troll in its kneecaps and in its upper left back about four times, and started punching the back of its head before I got launched into the cereal section. I picked up my blaster and started to shoot repeatedly at the Cave Troll as I was on the ground, getting up and letting my gun cool down and running as fast as I can.

"I can't let this beast catch up with me," I said to myself, "I gotta run through a wall."

"Tony," Arianna said to me through an earpiece, "Lose the Cave Troll and phase through a wall."

"On it, toots." I said to Arianna.

As I phased through multiple walls using superhuman speed and carrying my blaster, Arianna was fighting off the Rakhai with her sword until she zapped five of the seven soldiers with her lightning bolts. The other two she decapitated and eradicated with an Elven sword.

While I continued to run and phase through walls, I found a Wookiee bowcaster and the green lightsaber of Luke Skywalker, but with a beat-up and weathered hilt, on the ground and hooking it to my belt and saving it for later. As I continued running and phasing through walls, the Cave Troll started to catch up and duplicate itself into a singular version of itself, causing me to turn around the shoot the Troll clone in its neck.

"One down," I said to myself, "One to go."

I fought off the real Troll with the green lightsaber by slicing its arms off and stabbing it before shooting it with my E-11 blaster.

"That was not easy."

After the fight, I rejoined Arianna by teleporting back to the entrance and fainted in her arms, knowing that I don't need medical attention and it was the fact that I was super-duper tired.

As we arrived back at my house, Arianna woke me up and asked me if I was alright.

"Are you alright, Tony?" Arianna asked me, "Are you hurt?"

"Not really," I said to Arianna, "No."

"We gotta go to Solberry and speak with my mother. She was right about this crisis."

"Yep. She really was."

"We gotta pack all of our shit and scram."

"We'll be able to come back and do other things once this is over."

"Yeah. You are right about that, friend."

After we packed all of our clothing items and weapons, Arianna and I went to an old ship I had known as the Faye's Riptide and took off for Solberry, knowing that we would find Artemisia and talk with her.

In the Underworld, Artemisia is woken up by Hades, who has her chained by Zeus and hooked up to a large rock and facing the Rakhai soldiers that are mining for gems and other stones.

"You won't get away with this," Artemisia told Zeus and Hades; "There are two warriors who will free me and save me."

After she spoke with Zeus and Hades, in which she's getting whipped by Rakhai soldiers with bullwhips, Artemisia gets chained once more and is struck in the face twice with a mace.

As we reached Solberry's atmosphere, Arianna and I landed on a landing platform and went to Archer's Landing to look for Artemisia.

As we were looking for the cosmic goddess, Arianna and I went to the Mount of the Brutal, a place where people would go and worship the Cosmic Legion.

"This where my mother would take me when I was small." Arianna told me.

"Yeah," I said, "This place is magnificent, but it needs cleaning and decorating."

"Are you joking right now?"

"Yeah, toots. I'm joking."

"Don't joke around at this time. It could use work."

"OK."

"If only my mother were here."

"Yeah. We need her."

As we looked around, Arianna and I were startled by Poseidon and Ares, who were covered in brutalized garments and injuries.

"Poseidon and Ares." I said.

"Oh my god." said Arianna.

"You have to help us," said Ares, "Please."

"We'll help you," said Arianna, "Where's my mother?"

"Artemisia has been captured," said Poseidon, "You must travel to the Underworld and get her."

"Hades and Zeus are working together to revive Draga from Artemisia's divine power." said Ares.

"You will need Clark Kent and Lois Lane," said Poseidon, "They are two mages who can help you."

"You need Bruce Wayne as well," said Ares, "He is good man and he can help you find Artemisia, and bring her home."

"Find the three and rescue Artemisia," said Poseidon giving me his trident before succumbing to his injuries and turning into white dust.

After Poseidon passed, Ares followed him by giving Arianna and me two swords and dissolving into the same white dust.

When we went to Solberry Square and entered Artemisia's mansion, Arianna and I got prepped for battle.

I donned an oversized black t-shirt with short sleeves and black and white Adidas hoop shorts with white tube socks and black and white Chucks. I also had a black pauldron on my left shoulder and three rubber bands on my right wrist, equipping Glamdring to my belt as it was in its scabbard.

After donning my garments, I went to check on Arianna, who had donned a black off-the-shoulder blouse that had long sleeves under a blue sleeveless jacket, with white leather pants with grey stripes and medium grey combat boots.

"Yo." I said.

"Hey." said Arianna turning around after putting on lip balm.

"What's going on with you?"

"Nothing. Just get ready for battle."

"Cool. I was doing the same thing."

"Yeah. I know."

"We're gonna get Artemisia back."

"I know. You're gonna help me kill those two bastards in Tartarus."

"Zeus and Hades."

"Yeah. They will pay."

"Yeah, but killing them won't result in Artemisia's rescue."

"It will. Trust me on this, Tony Faye."

"OK. If you insist."

"Oh, I insist alright."

"Are you ready?"

"Ready for what? Where are we going?"

"We're going to look for Clark and Lois, and that Bruce Wayne guy that Ares and Poseidon told us about."

"Oh, yeah. I'm ready when you are."

"OK. Let's do this."

After we talked, Arianna and I went to go look for Clark and Lois, knowing that the Castle of the Gargantuan would be available to us in Archer's Landing.

Back in Tartarus, Artemisia is taken to another huge rock and chained to it, facing the lifeless giant body of Draga, who will soon have power drained from her.

"Draga," said Zeus, "I have brought you Artemisia."

"You will give her power." said Hades.

"Power," said Draga in a low-pitched voice, "I need valuable power."

Back on Solberry, Arianna and I went to the Castle of the Gargantuan and met up with Artisan Poe, who told us that the Castle has now been shut.

"What happened here?" I asked.

"People started leaving and we all had nothing to do," said Poe, "We've been rebuilding a low amount of the things that are in here though."

"How's the rebuilding process coming along?" I asked Poe.

"It's going smoothly." Poe replied to me.

"We've come back to Solberry to get a few people and help them," I said to Poe, "Three people who can help us get Artemisia back."

"Artemisia?" Poe said to me, "What happened?"

"She's been captured by Zeus and Hades." Arianna replied to Poe.

"Do you know where Clark is?" Arianna asked Poe.

"He's here," said Poe, "He's with Lois Lane in the Alchemy Chamber."

"He is?" I asked Poe.

"Yes, Faye." Poe replied.

"OK, Arianna. Let's go."

"Where are we going, Tony?"

"To find Clark and Lois."

"OK."

As we went to the Alchemy Chamber, Arianna and I came across Clark and Lois as they were making a potion with tulips, cinnamon, paprika, and garlic powder, and a lot of water, chocolate syrup, and sugar.

"Hello." I said entering the Alchemy Chamber.

"Tony Faye and Arianna Reynolds," said Clark, "You two have returned."

"Yes." Arianna replied to Clark.

"What brings you two back?" Clark asked us.

"We need your help to find and bring Artemisia home." said Arianna.

"OK," said Clark, "For what purpose?"

"So that Zeus and Hades won't drain all of her power and give it to Draga." I said to Clark.

"OK," said Clark, "Let me get my gear."

"Clark," said Lois entering the room, "Do you have any more tulips or roses."

"I don't have much," Clark said to Lois as he hands her a couple of roses, "But the three roses I'm giving to you should work."

"Alright." said Lois.

"Lois," said Clark, "This is Tony Faye and Arianna Reynolds."

"Hi," I said to Lois, "It's wonderful to meet you and I'm a huge fan of your books about magic and time travel."

"Are you a traveler?" Lois asked me.

"Yes," I said, "I haven't traveled anywhere else besides Solberry though."

"Oh." Lois replied to me.

"I'm Arianna," Arianna said shaking Lois's hand, "Clark and I go way back."

"Yeah," said Lois, "Clark tells me you've helped him with many things."

"Yeah," said Arianna, "That's me."

"Hey, guys," I said, "Can we go to the ships?"

"Yeah, Tony," said Clark, "I have my things ready."

"We're gonna need Bruce Wayne." I said.

"Do you know where he is?" Lois asked me.

"No, Lois," I replied with a huge ass smile, "I don't know where he is."

"He lives on Sky Solitude and that's where we're going." Clark said to me.

"OK," said Arianna, "Let's get moving so we don't have to fail Artemisia."

"Alright," said Clark, "Let me get my things."

"Things like what?" I asked Clark.

"My swords and guns," said Clark, "I also have a staff."

"OK. Cool. Let's go, guys."

"We don't need a starship," said Lois, "We can teleport."

"You can make portals?" I asked Lois.

"Yes." said Lois.

"That's pretty neat." I said.

As Lois made the portal to Sky Solitude, Clark, Arianna, and I went with her to the planet of the High Elves, and landed on a rock near the city of Ganske.

As we went to Ganske, Clark, Lois, Arianna, and I went to a place called Wayne's Weapons and Gadgets, going inside and coming across a man named Bruce Wayne, who looked like he was in his early to mid-forties.

Bruce was a man of gadgets and magic, and he had every single accessory that you could find and keep until you could return it to him.

"Hello, sir," I said to Bruce, "I'm Tony Faye and I'm here with a few friends."

"I see," said Bruce looking up from his gadget table, "I know these people, but not all of them."

"Do you know Clark Kent and Lois Lane?" I asked.

"Yes," said Bruce, "I've seen them do magic at carnivals and magic shows across the galaxy."

"Neat," I replied, "That's neat."

"We've actually come to get your help in a specific matter." said Arianna.

"What is this specific matter?" Bruce asked.

"Her mother's been captured by Zeus and Hades, and we need your help in this." I said to Bruce as I pointed to Arianna.

"Who is your mother?" Bruce asked Arianna.

"Artemisia," said Arianna, "She's a cosmic goddess."

"I've heard of her, but I don't know her personally." said Bruce.

"Yeah," I said, "So, we need your help to find Yoda and get her home."

"Yoda?" Bruce said to me, "He still lives."

"Apparently." I said.

"OK," said Bruce, "I'm in."

After Bruce got his gear, which included a steel helmet, a titanium gauntlet, and two katanas, I went with him through a portal alongside Clark, Lois, and Arianna to Alconda, knowing that we would find Yoda.

As we traveled out of the portal and ended up on Alconda, Bruce tells us about Yoda and how he's done many things, as we're on an abandoned pirate ship.

"Yoda has defeated General Grievous alongside many Jedi and has created the Spear of Kale." said Bruce.

"What is the Spear of Kale?" I asked.

"It's the weapon used to defeat Draga and many other ferocious beasts," said Clark, "It's used on Draga mainly."

"Oh," I said, "OK."

"How far are we?" Arianna asked.

"Not too far from our destination," said Bruce, "About five miles near the Island of Brule."

"We're getting there, Arianna," I said, "Trust and believe."

"OK." said Arianna.

Arianna comes to next to me as we headed to the Island of Brule, and rests her head on my shoulder as she holds my right arm.

Back in Tartarus, Artemisia has her arms chained up to two separate poles and is continued to be tortured.

"Have you had enough?" Hades asked.

"I have," said Artemisia, "But you and your brother will not win this."

"Your power will be drained and Draga will have power." said Zeus.

Back on Alconda, Clark, Bruce, Lois, Arianna, and I arrive on the Island of Brule, and came across a slew of griffins, with one of them coming up to me and rubbing his face against mine.

"What do they call you, friend?" I asked the griffin.

I looked at the dogtag on the griffin's collar and his name was Lightclaw.

"They call you Lightclaw," I said, "Nice name."

"This is cool." said Clark.

"There's a lot of them." said Lois.

"Yep," I said, "I'm gonna adopt Lightclaw and take good care of him."

"I'm reading something on my iPad and it says that the griffins here can teleport and fly at rapid speeds." said Bruce as he was looking at his iPad about the species.

"That's cool." I said.

"Can you see if Lightclaw could take us to find Yoda?" Arianna asked.

"I could try," I said, "Hop on."

Arianna and I hopped on Lightclaw as he had on a horse saddle with handles, and took off to find Yoda as Clark, Bruce, and Lois flew up in a purple force-field bubble.

As we arrived near a temple made of rock, sand, and stones, Clark, Bruce, Lois, Arianna, and I came across Yoda, a small green man with parting white hair and pointy ears, and a brown cane. He was also donned in brown robes and knew a lot about the Force, something that people like me knows about from reading a lot of books.

"Master Yoda," I said entering his living situation, "Hello."

"Yoda," said Bruce entering behind me, "I'm Bruce Wayne."

"Visitors," said Yoda coming out from a room, "Come forth."

"I'm Tony Faye." I said to Yoda as he emerged near me.

"Tony Faye you are known as?" Yoda asked.

"Yes, Master Yoda." I said.

"Travelers you are?" Yoda asked.

"Yes," said Arianna, "We came to see you because we need to rescue someone important."

"We were told that you knew the way to Tartarus." I said.

"Yes, young one," said Yoda, "Know the way to the Underworld I do."

"Can you take us there?" I asked.

"Take you to the Underworld I shall." Yoda replied to me.

Yoda hops on my back and tells me the directions to the Underworld, until Bruce, Clark, Lois, Arianna, and I reach a door that leads to a labyrinth after making three rights and two left turns.

"This is the furthest we can go, you two." said Lois.

"You guys aren't coming?" Arianna asked.

"No." said Bruce, "This is your quest for the remainder of your day."

"OK." I said.

"Inside the labyrinth," said Yoda as he hops down from my back, "The important things you will find."

"Thank you." I said to Yoda.

"Well, Tony and Arianna," said Clark, "Until we meet again and good luck."

"Goodbye, Clark," said Arianna, "Goodbye, Lois."

"Goodbye, Bruce," I said alongside Arianna, "We shall see each other again in the near future."

"Good luck," said Clark, "Find Artemisia and get her home."

"We will." I said, "Hopefully."

"Do you have our word?" Lois asked.

"Yes," I said to Lois, "We do."

"Find Artemisia and stop those two who captured her for us." Lois replied as we went inside of the labyrinth.

As we entered the labyrinth, in which we slid down a slide and landed on our asses, Arianna and I witnessed moving walls and changing podiums, and staircases made out of rock and gems.

"Look, Ari," I said, "Down the stairs. Let's go."

Arianna and I went downstairs and reached Tartarus, until we separated from each other due to a pair of slides, and went to face what was coming at us separately. After getting separated, I told Arianna to call me.

"This is freaky." I said to myself while walking around a room full of cloth and dust.

As I got a phone call from Arianna, I stood in one spot, until I heard a running sound.

"Arianna," I said while on the phone, "I'm gonna have to call you back, boo."

"OK." Arianna replied through the phone.

After hanging up, I heard the running noise again and again, until a gargantuan Orc with green skin and red eyes, and a silver mohawk came running at me, tackling me to the ground and started to punch me in my face.

As I was blocking punches, I unleashed a fireball at him and threw a lightning bolt at his chest, causing him to fall down.

"That shit hurt me, dude," I said to the Orc, "Why are you here?"

"I'm here because I watch over this place." the Orc replied to me as he got up.

"Oh," I said, "That explains it all."

"You must be looking for Tartarus. If you are, take a left, then a right, then another right, and make another left."

"OK. Thank you so much."

"Sorry for wrecking you up."

"No. It's fine."

As I left the Orc and went the directions he told me to go, I rejoined Arianna as she was standing near a wall with nothingness around her, going up to her and caressing her face.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah," said Arianna, "I'm fine."

"Look." I said to Arianna as I pointed to Tartarus as it had fire spurring out.

"There's Tartarus. Let's go!"

As we entered Tartarus, Arianna and I were encountered by Hades, who came jumping down with his pitchfork and started attacking both Arianna and me.

"You have come for the woman," said Hades, "So be it."

Before we even attacked Hades, I used my telekinesis to push him into a rock and knock him unconscious, getting to Artemisia in order to free her from the thing that's draining her power.

"Mom," Arianna said as she goes up to Artemisia, "Open your eyes!"

"Arianna," said Artemisia, "Get me away from here."

"OK." Arianna replied, "Tony, come help me."

In order to get Artemisia down, I pulled out Poseidon's trident and started to break the cosmic goddess free from her chains, helping her get her power back and telling her to square off against Hades.

"Leave Hades to me," Artemisia told me, "You and Arianna must go and find our friends."

"We're not leaving you, mother." said Arianna.

As Arianna and I escaped with Artemisia, from Draga, who has grown in power and is now escaping in the form of lava, lightning, and fire, Hades begins to attack us, kicking Arianna and I into rocks and fighting Artemisia.

As she fights Hades, Artemisia unleashes huge asteroids, fire attacks, and very powerful meteorites that could take out a TIE fighter in at least one second, or even a vulture droid.

As the ruler of the Underworld was getting weak, Artemisia defeats Hades by disintegrating him with a huge meteor, regrouping with Arianna and me afterwards.

As we headed out of Tartarus, Artemisia, Arianna, and I return to Solberry through a portal, joining forces with Doctor Fate and Artisan Poe, who has gathered an army of Elves and Dwarves.

"You two have to stop Zeus and Draga," Artemisia told Arianna and me.

"We will," said Arianna, "We have an idea."

"What do you mean by we have an idea?" I exclaimed, "Do we have an idea?"

"Yes," Arianna replied to me, "We take out Zeus at the Mount of the Brutal."

"That sounds like fun." I said to Arianna.

"Let's do it then." said Arianna.

Arianna and I got every weapon we could get and headed to the Mount of the Brutal on Lightclaw, who came through a portal, with full preparation to take on Zeus.

Back in Archer's Landing, Artemisia and Poe lead the army of Elves and Dwarves against an army of mind-controlled Orcs led by Zeus, slicing and dicing through in order to win the battle.

As she burns the Orcs in her way alive, Artemisia telepathically makes contact with Arianna, telling her to kill Zeus and get the Spear of Kale to wipe out Draga.

"Get the weapon and kill Zeus." Artemisia said telepathically.

As we arrived at the Mount of the Brutal, Arianna and I pulled out our swords and entered the fallen sanctuary, and encountered Zeus, who had been wielding his thunderbolt spear, and fought him in a dangerous fight.

As Arianna and I fought him, we used our magical powers and weapons to best him, with our swords being the ones that weren't working properly.

"Our swords are not great." I said to Arianna.

"What do we do?" Arianna asked me.

"We use our magic," I said, "We work together as one."

Arianna and I combined fire with lightning, and superhuman speed with magic and cosmic powers, knowing that Zeus would get tired at any minute possible.

As he started throwing lightning bolts at me, I catapulted myself in the air and returned the favor by throwing a combination of lightning and fireballs at him.

"Arianna," I said, "This is not working or giving us any progress."

"I know, Tony," Arianna replied, "What do we do?"

"We are going to kill him," I said to Arianna, "We are going to override his lightning."

"Yeah," Arianna replied, "Besides, it's cloudy and cold outside."

"There was a saying that Zeus can be killed without the sky and lightning visible." I said, "That's what we're gonna do."

"OK. Let's do it."

As we got up from the ground, Arianna and I merged our fireballs, lightning bolts, and cosmic energy to override his lightning.

"What is going on?" Zeus asked as he began to turn into dust.

"You're losing and we have gained the upper hand." I said to Zeus.

"I will return. You hear me, you mortals! I will return!"

After Zeus said his last words, he was turned into dust and was killed as his lightning was overridden.

After Zeus had been defeated, Draga started to escape and cause havoc on Archer's Landing, killing off Elves and Dwarves in the process, and leaving Artemisia to live to fight off the beast for a short period of time.

Back at the Mount of the Brutal, Arianna and I took off on Lightclaw and got the Spear of Kale from a post and went to go face off against Draga.

As we were flying high in the air, Arianna and I saw Draga terrorizing and toasting up Archer's Landing, and seeing the fact that Artemisia was doing the best she can to fight off the monster.

"You ready for this?" I asked Arianna as she was holding the spear.

"Yeah, Tony," said Arianna, "Let's do this."

"We can end this," I said, "Let's see what you got, Lightclaw."

Lightclaw took off on full speed at Draga as he was throwing huge fireballs at Arianna and me, and we were dodging them with full force.

"This is it, guys," I said to Arianna and Lightclaw as we were still flying, "This is our chance."

As the Spear of Kale was glowing blue, I went inside of Draga and threw it at his heart after Arianna handed it to me, and destroyed him, causing him to explode after I had already escaped with Arianna and Lightclaw. After killing Draga, Arianna and I went back to Archer's Landing to check on Artemisia, Artisan Poe, and the others.

As we sat on a stairwell, Arianna and I were looking at the sunset, until Artemisia came to join us.

"I knew you would be alive and come for me," said Artemisia, "I felt it right in my bones that you would never stop your journey."

"Yeah, mom," said Arianna hugging Artemisia like a bear, "I'm alright and I came for you."

"You had to save me." Artemisia replied.

"I also had a very huge part in this as well," I said, "I helped out Arianna in order to get to you and save you."

"The sunset's beautiful, isn't it?" Arianna asked.

"Yeah," I said to Arianna, "It really is gorgeous."

"Will you two be on Earth for long?" Artemisia asked us.

"We don't know yet." I said, "We could go somewhere else to be honest with you, Artemisia."

"If the two of you go somewhere else, you can go anywhere you two want like last time." said Artemisia, "I am not joking."

"Alright, mother." Arianna replied.

As we headed back to Earth, in which we did through a portal, Arianna and I ended up back at my house in Jessup, knowing that we've fought an excellent fight and now have the right to have another vacation.


End file.
